deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Break Battle Extravaganza!: Dexter Morgan vs. Hannibal Lecter (TV Series)
It's serial killer of killers vs. serial killer in this epic battle of Tv sociopaths! Dexter Morgan, the Bay Harbor Butcher who has investigated, hunted down, and killed over a hundred serial killers. Vs. the sadistic Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the Chesapeak Ripper who has sadistically murdered and taken the organs of well over 15 people while pretending to be a respected psychiatrist. Both are masters of hiding their true self, both are experts in the human body, both are pure sociopaths, both extremely intelligent and organized serial killers, but when Dexter's newest target becomes the Chesapeak Ripper, who will survive in a battle of serial killer vs. serial killer! Will Dexter catch and murder Hannibal? Or will Hannibal have Dexter for dinner? Dexter MorganEdit Brief Biography After seeing his mother brutally killed and left inside the cargo with mangled corpse covered in blood at a very early age, Dexter was rescued by Officer Harry Morgan who arrived on the scene and taken the young child under his care after the tragic accident; At a very early age Dexter began to show signs of being a psychopath by killing the neighbor's dog when it's loud barking bothered his sickly mother, worrying about what would become of his foster son Harry Morgan began to teach Dexter on how to become "normal" and to focus his killing urges on those who "deserve" it in order to survive. Now in his Mid 30's, Dexter Morgan is a Blood Spatter Analyst for the Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer vigilante by night. Killer Profile Name: Dexter Morgan Alias: The Bay Harbor Butcher Victims: 125 ( 18 recovered bodies comfirmed by the FBI) Tools/Equipment Dexter tools and equipment are the following *Shrink wrap *Heavy duty garbage bags *Duct tape *Garrot wire *Syringes with M-99 Tranquilizer *A duffle bag full knives and surgical tools ( bone saw, scalpel, hunting knife, etc.) *Electrical tools such as bone saws M.O. (Modus Operandi) Dexter's M.O. is very calculate and methodical. by Following The Code of Harry, Dexter makes it absolutely sure that his victims are murderers by finding evidence and clues linking them to the crime. Once he finds the proof he needs Dexter then spies on his victims; he details their daily routine in order to make his plan of assault. At night, Dexter would sneak behind or lure his opponent through deception and inject them with a dosage of M-99, leaving them completly paralyzed. Dexter then drags his opponent into the Kill Room and straps them on a table. Dexter wakes his victim by giving them sniffing salt, he then gives them a speech on why he brought them here and shows them photos of their past victims, giving them a sense of guilt. The Victims would try to deny their work, before finally admitting it through interrigaation. Dexter would then conclude the ritual by stuffing cotton into their mouths to muffle their screams and stab them cleanly in the chest ( he sometimes kills through other means, but this is the most used). Afterwards, he chops up the body into disposable pieces, puts them in a bag, and throws them into the ocean. Signature/Trophy Dexter slices into his victim's left cheek and collects a sample of their blood, putting it in a slide to stash into his wooden box collection located in his air conditioner. Kill Room Dexter's Kill Room (s) are usually concealed places all wrapped up in Shrink Wrap in order to collect specs of blood and hair follicals left behind. There is some kind of table or other funiture used to hold the victim in place before the ritual begins. X-Factor Proficent Hand to Hand Combatant: Dexter is shown to be a skilled close-quater fighter and is one of the key training component in capturing and subduing his victims. Dexter is a practiconer of advanced jiujitsu and other close quater combat techniques. He uses these techniques to end his fights quite quickly in seconds, making him more of a counter-fighter, as he uses the openings of his opponent's strikes in order to get them in to a situation where he is in control. His fighting skills are quite remarkable when he is in a tight situation as Dexter manages to snap The Skinner serial killer's neck with a broken hand in Season 3 and subdue Sgt. Detective James Doakes at gunpoint while in handcuffs, but not without getting scrapped in the knee. Skilled Knife Wielder: Dexter knows how to use a knife to his advantages. A prime example of his knife skills is when subdue one of the hitman sent by the Koshka Brotherhood sent to kill former boss Issac Sirko at point-blank gun-point. Stealth Expert: Dexter was trained in the art of stealth by his father since he was a teenager in order to ge the jump on his future prey. His skills have improved overtime, as he is able to break into people's houses without being seen or known, and subdue his prey without warning with a single injection of M-99. Skilled Detective: '''Dexter is shown to be a remarkable detective in his own right, using his deductive skills, blood spatter analysim, forensic expertise, gathering resources in both legal and illegal ways, and the reliance of his own dark side known as The Dark Passenger to point out the perpetrator of the crime. '''Very Intelligent: '''Dexter is shown to be an intelligent person despite having such a menial job. He was the top of his class in medical school and has shown circumstancial knowledge on a variety of topics such as criminology, history, science, etc. '''Expert Strategist: Dexter is shown to use alot of strategic thinking, manipulating everything around him in order to keep one step ahead from everybody else through lies, tampering investigations, and skilled acting in order to keep his double life a secret. The Dark Passenger: One of Dexter's greatest advantage is his Dark Passenger, the killing intent buried within him since the death of his biological mother. The Dark Passenger helps Dexter sense other people with the same darkness dwelling within them, giving him a nudge that there's more than meets the eye. In his subconcious, The Dark Passenger physically manifest itself as the image of Harry Morgan: Dexter's foster father. The Passenger often gives Dexter advice in order to perserve his survival and make sure he makes the right desicion. Photo Gallery 00029185.jpg|Dexter Morgan in his hunting gear. dexter-20100722053405405-000.jpg|Dexter in his kill outfit. dexter-zoey.jpg|Dexter in his kill room with a victim. 13_dexter_560x375.jpg|Dexter in a improvised Kill Room. dexter_hello_dexter_morgan.jpg|Dexter waiting for his prey. 425.phillips.dexter.022108.jpg|Dexter subduing his prey with an injection of M-99. DexterDoakesFight1.jpg|Dexter using his jiujitsu to subdue Doakes. dexter_blood_slide_cropped.jpg|Dexter and his blood slide trophy. Hannibal Lecter Brief Biography Hannibal Lecter is a Baltimore therapist and renowned forensic psychiatrist who secretly masquerades as the cannibalistic serial killer known as the Chesapeak Ripper. He first appeared in the series when Special Agent Jack Crawford enlisted Dr. Lecter's help in catching the serial killer known as The Minnesota Shrike along with profiler Will Graham, whom Hannibal takes a great interest to due to Graham's ability to empathize with the mind of a killer. During the investigation Hannibal secretly warns the killer of the FBI investigation which inadvertently caused a tragic chain of events to happen; Will Graham kills the murder after he killed his own wife and severely injured his own daughter, which causes severe amount of stress in Graham. Ever since then Graham continues to visit Hannibal, discussing about his issues and the cases he's currently involved in, to which Lecter uses to his own advantage and manipulates the events to come. Hannibal often invites his colleagues to private dinner parties at his home, to which he feeds his guest the meat from his murdered victims masqueraded as fine cuisine dishes. Hannibal is also a former medical doctor whose knowledge of the human body is on par with that of Dexter's. Killer Profile Name: Hannibal Lecter Alias: The Chesapeak Ripper Victims: 15 comfirmed by the FBI Tools/Equipment Hannibal's tools consists of the following *Knives *Various surgical tools (including surgical knives) *Plastic suit *Improvised Weapons (will use to mimic "wounded man" diagram after his kill.) M.O. (Modus Operandi) Hannibal's M.O. is methodical and sadistic by nature. He usually targets people whom he thinks are "rude" or a "pests" to him, and are often compared to swines. Hannibal once told Will that the Chesapeak Ripper (I'm paraphrasing) takes organs from those who in his mind don't deserve them. Lecter then attacks and subdues them in a secluded area where there little to no witnesses in sight; Hannibal would proceed to torture them in various ways before surgically removing parts of their organs while they are still alive, making them know that he is removing things that are so vital to them in life. Afterwards he would display the corpses in provactive ways, mocking them after death, for the FBI and the authorities to see. Lecter then cook the organs he removed and form them into exquisite dishes, then serve them to his dinner guests. Signature/Trophy Hannibal would often remove important organs, such as the kidneys and lungs, as a sign that they are no longer of use to those who are the underbelly of society. He will also use as many weapons as he can (improvised or not) to mimic the "wounded man" diagram. X-Factors *'Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant:' Hannibal has been shown to be a highly skilled street fighter with a knowledge of pressure points. He is no martial arts master like Dexter is, far from it. He still, however has been shown in his fight with Tobias Budge (another serial killer) to be more than capable of fighting someone hand to hand. He demonstrated his knowledge of pressure points when breaking Tobias' arm when it was caught in between a ladder. And even more so by striking at an extremely vulnerable area in his neck that almost stopped his breathing and incapacitated him. *'Improvised Weapons:' Like any good street fighter, Hannibal has been shown to be capable of picking up simple objects and using them against his opponent in the heat of the moment. He has been seen using ladders, pens, and the small statue of a dear among other things. Hannibal is without a doubt highly aware of his surroundings and how to use them to his advantage. *'High tolerance for pain:' Hannibal was able to shrug off a stab to the leg and keep on fighting like it was nothing. He did the same when a glass table was smashed against his upper torso. *'Worldy Knowledge:' Dr. Lecter has demonstrated a strong knowledge and understanding of a wide variety of topics. Examples include: History, philosophy, psychology, biology, art, culinary arts, and poisons among other topics. His knowledge has helped him in many subtle ways with executing and getting away with his murders. *'Strong intuition and understanding of people:' Hannibal's knowledge of psychology and worldy knowledge has enabled him to have a greater understanding of people. He also has a very strong intuition. For example, when Franklin (his patient) first introduced him to his friend, Tobias (a serial killer) Hannibal could instantly tell that something was wrong with him. He also has critical analyzing skills that combined with his accumulated knowledge and intuition allow him to quickly analyze and get an idea of the kind of person he is dealing with. *'High Intellect:' Hannibal has been shown to possess keen analytical, observation, comprehension, strategic, and philosophical skills as well as a worldy knowledge. *'Expert liar and manipulator:' Throughout the show Hananibal is constantly seen manipulating people's actions and opinions without them having a clue. He most often sadistically does this to Will Graham who he is trying to get something out of. The things Hannibal keeps from him and makes him do often put him into extreme emotional pain, to which Hannibal truly enjoys. Like Dexter, Hannibal is also extremely good at faking emotions and is able to hide his true self without causing suspicion. Photo Gallery Retina-Tray.jpg|Various surgical tools 2275231897 826d622aeb.jpg|Various surgical knives Kitchen knives main image.jpg|Various kitchen knives Hannibal tv series poster fan made by knightryder1623-d5x895a.jpg|Dr. Hannibal Lecter 180px-Victimss.jpg|Four of Hannibal's victims Glasgowsmile.jpg|Hannibal's latest victim 500x375x2-HannibalS01E07-1649.png|Hannibal pressing human organs 200px-HannibalS01E07-1706.jpg|Hannibal processes human organs into sausage 200px-FOOD1.jpg|Meal diagram 200px-Courtesy call.jpg|Hannibal warns Garret Jacob Hobbs that the FBI is headed for his house 200px-HannibalS01E01-1561.jpg|Hannibal smiles (or fake smiles) 258px-TCR.jpg|Hannibal about to subdue one of his victims Hannibal-Mads-Mikkelsen-dons-some-fancy-plastic-clothes-for-Buffet-Froid-600x400.jpg|Hannibal notices he's being watched. Notice how he is wearing a plastic suit. Tumblr mm603w9ZSX1roxg6oo5 500.gif|Hannibal kills Miriam, Jack Crawford's dead trainee as she was getting too close Tumblr mmw1hfxAdn1qgqr0ho1 500.gif|Hannibal Vs. Tobias Budge (another serial killer) (some of these gifs will not work unless enlarged) Tumblr mmw1hfxAdn1qgqr0ho2 500.gif|Hannibal backfists Tobias Tumblr mn2v1hlwga1qzub73o6 250.gif|Hannibal breaks Tobias' arm Tumblr mnbu33eWcz1qjxxdeo1 250.gif|He then strikes at a very vulnerable area of the neck, incapacitating him. Tumblr inline mnldry94Jb1qz4rgp.gif|Hannibal finishes Tobias Story Summary Miami Metro and our lovable serial killer vigilante Dexter Morgan are on the hunt for a sadistic killer terrorizing the streets of Miami, petrifying the citizens by leaving the cadavers of his victims as a grotesque work of art. The station then gets unexpected help on the case by renowned Baltimore psychatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter-a forensic psychologist known for his work on the dissection of the human psyche- who seems to have his own agenda on this bizarre case. While the law enforncers of Miami sees this as a sign from the heaven, Dexter senses a caution of warning. Who is this Dr. Lecter? What brings him here to Miami? And What about him makes Dexter's Dark Passenger tingle with sensation that there's more than meets the eye? Prologue Part 1: Tres de Cafe Y Dos de Azucars Voting *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. *Anons are prohibited from voting, I'm sorry but I can't take my chances and let a bunch of fools who never watch the show come around and bias the s--t out the battle I've been dying to do. Notes *Battle takes place between Dexter Season 5 and 6, and before the events of the Hannibal TV Series. *There will be a fictional serial killer involve in the story of my own creation. *This battle is basically a farewell letter to my all-time favorite series Dexter, and I want this to be the most epic thriller I've ever writtern. *I would like to give thanks to Hawk for helping with the blog and doing Hannibal's X-Factor, doing his gallery, and adding more info as a fellow fan of the series. Category:Blog posts